Journey of Three
by firequeen8569
Summary: This is a One-Shot story about a few of the characters from heroes of Olympus... This story is a Valentines day special! Have an Amazing day!


**Hi everyone! I know that it has been a while since i have written, but This was an old english report that I thought everyone would enjoy! Please enjoy and Don't hate me! I will update Not A Typical Romance Soon! PS, Happy Valentines day! Anyone have a valentine? I wish I did, But i would say that my BFF who is out of town is my valentine! I do not own any of of the characters in this story BTW...**

The following characters, places, and objects in this story were created and are owned by Rick Riordan:

The island of Ogygia

A magical G.P.S

Festus the Automaton Dragon

Leo Valdez

Hazel Levesque

Nico Di Angelo

Calypso

Bianca Di Angelo

Arion

They had just started their long, dangerous quest when clouds rolled in. "Are you sure we should sail in this weather Leo?"

"Well Festus doesn't detect that the storm will be big problem to us."

"Fine. Nico what do you think?" Hazel said.

Hazel was 14-year-old girl with chocolate colored skin and dark brown hair. Hazel had stunning charcoal colored eyes and walked with so much energy that it looked like she was a warrior in a movie that wasn't just acting out the role, but being it. Hazel also had a dagger that made her look like she could handle just about anything. Hazel also had this longing in her eyes that made her look like she had been through way more than what met the eyes. She was the daughter of Pluto, the god of the underworld in his roman form. So she had been through a lot.

"We should listen to Leo. We have no choice anyway, it's almost dark, and we've been sailing for a week, yet we haven't even been more than 100 miles off of the coast of Florida." Said Nico.

Nico was a 15-year-old boy with black hair and skin paler than the moon. His black eyes said more about him than you could ever hear him say. Nico had been through a lot. He had lost his mom and sister in front of him at a very young age, and journeyed across the underworld all by himself. Nico walked like he didn't care about life and that he knew too much about death. Nico was a child of hades, the Greek god of the underworld. He had found Hazel in the underworld while looking for his sister. Hazel was like his sister. She believed in him and was his only friend. Hazel was the closest thing to a sister that he had, since she was the daughter of Hades in his roman form.

"Leo, could you set the course to find Ogygia as fast as you can." Nico said.

" I'm trying. The navigation device isn't working. I've tried dozens of times, yet it's still not working." Said Leo.

Leo was a 15-year-old boy with curly brown hair and tanned skin. His dark blue eyes were full of enthusiasm and energy. He was from a small town in Texas, and he was also Mexican. Leo walked like he was always on the edge. He worked best when he was alone. He was the son of Hephaestus, the god of building and fixing, so naturally he loved fixing things. Whenever possible he would make things, even out of the least amount of material. It reminded him of his home and his mother. Leo had an automaton dragon named Festus. Festus basically controlled the ship. He was like radar with a mind. Leo was the only one out of the three of them on the quest that had met calypso, and been to Ogygia. He had only agreed to all three of them coming because he needed help finding Ogygia. Even though he had already been there, the location would always change because of the gods magic. its location always changed.

" Leo, without the crystal as a guide we won't be able to get anywhere near Ogygia" said Hazel.

" Unless we find something else that we can use as a tracker. More specifically _someone_ else." Said Leo.

" Leo, you're a genius. I can track the island by the crystal. Can I have it?" Said Hazel.

Since Hazel was the daughter of Pluto she could summon almost anything under the earth. So she could locate the island, which this crystal is from, Ogygia.

"This island is really unique. If my coordinate readings are right, this crystal is only found on one place. This crystal comes from an island with a lot of magic on it. This crystal could power a lighthouse. Now the island we are looking for is a little island in the Atlantic Ocean. Its coordinates are 30 °south and 15° west."

"Wow. You are so much more helpful than the compass… Now lets go Festus! You heard the coordinates." Said Leo.

Festus whirred to life like he was waiting to hear that. Before they knew it they were sailing into the Atlantic Ocean at 80 knots.

Hazel had only agreed to the quest because Nico was going. She had had enough of boats from their last quest and couldn't wait to go home. She had agreed to take the first watch only because she needed time to think. The magical crystal had felt as if it had been losing magic every second. If so, then how was the island surviving? Without the magic the island would probably not survive. She didn't want to think about it since someone was on that island.

When she woke up she was in her cabin staring at the sparkling blue sea through a little porthole in her room. She didn't know when she had came down to her room but she was happy to have gotten some sleep. She was about to go back to sleep when she remembered that she was supposed to be taking the night watch. It was 12:03 PM, and she was sure that everybody was awake. When she got up on deck she heard nothing. She wondered if everyone had been kidnapped and the kidnappers had forgot about her because she was not worth their time. She tried to remember what had happened last night. She remembered trying to stay awake. Her shift had started at 9, right after dinner, and she remembered falling asleep at 12:02. But that still didn't cover how she had gotten to her room. Then suddenly, she saw movement on deck. Something was on the couch. As she went closer she recognized it. She had thought something was on the couch, but in truth _someone_ was on the couch. Then, suddenly she remembered vaguely the feeling of someone carrying her down to her room. _Nico._ It was Nico on the couch. He had carried her down to her room. He had taken her shift and his shift. She had only taken 3 hours, while he had taken 12 hours. He must have come up to check on her and noticed her sleeping, so he had taken her to her room. She decided not to wake him since he had probably just fallen asleep. She decided to go to the kitchen and make breakfast, but then she remembered Leo. Leo was usually the last person to wake up, but this was even late for him. She decided not to worry since he could take care of himself. Instead she focused on making breakfast. The boys couldn't even make cereal. The last time she let Leo make cereal he had kept the milk in the microwave for 30 minutes instead of 30 seconds. When Hazel had taken the milk out it had exploded in her face. She made Leo cereal and Nico oatmeal. She hoped that Leo wouldn't mess up pouring milk into a bowl. She made herself a salad and waited for 30 minutes to see if the boys would come. Finally, she decided to put their breakfasts in their rooms and then go relax. She knocked on Leo's door and saw him pacing back and forth. She saw the expression on his face and figured that he was wondering what to say to Calypso.

" I brought you breakfast." Said Hazel.

"What will I say to Calypso? She could hate me for leaving the island." Said Leo.

" She could. But you're going back for her. If I'm right no one has ever done that for her. You're risking everything to find her. Now, eat your breakfast we have a long day ahead of us."

"Thanks Hazel. You're right. I'm going to go check on Festus and see our position."

" Its alright Leo. I'm going up there right now. I'll check on Festus and our position."

"Thanks"

As Hazel walked on deck, she could see the mysterious waves roaring furiously in the dim light of the sun. As she woke up Nico, the boat rocked back and forth with so much force it was as if the waves were angry at the boat and shaking it vigorously. When Nico finally woke up he stood up and hazel looked at his face. He looked as if he would collapse with one more rock of the boat. She took him to his room to rest and noticed that he had almost nothing in his room besides a few pairs of dirty clothes and things. The two things that she really focused on were pictures. He had a picture of him and his sister Bianca that looked like it was taken when he was 12. Bianca had died many years ago and he still missed her. The other picture was of herself and Nico. She remembered the picture. It was of her on her 13th birthday. He had gotten her a necklace with a pendent of a crystal horse. The horse was supposed to be of her horse Arion. She always wore the necklace. It reminded her that she had a family. A brother. She was happy that he had her picture of her. It made her feel wanted. Then she turned back to Nico.

"You have my picture." Said Hazel

" I always keep pictures of the things that are most important to me." Said Nico.

"Thanks." Said Hazel

"For what." Said Nico

"For covering my shift, and putting me in bed." Said Hazel

"That's what I'm here for. To take care of you. You're the closest person to a sister that I've had since Bianca."

"I'm going to go. Get some rest. I made you breakfast, it's on your dresser." Said Hazel.

As Hazel walked onto the deck to check of Festus she heard him beeping excitedly. She ran over to Festus and saw what he was motioning at. In the distance she saw an island the size of Gibraltar. Then she ran over to the ships control panel and made sure it was the island. She estimated that they had about 45 minutes before they docked so she made lunch. After she went to Nico and Leo's room to make sure they were ready. She told them that they were to meet in the kitchen in 15 minutes. She quickly got ready and she went to the empty room next to hers to get it ready for Calypso. After that she ran to the kitchen to meet up with Leo and Nico

" Once we get to the island what are we going to do?" said Hazel.

"We're going to try and talk her into coming with us." Said Leo

"What do you mean we have to _try_? Hasn't she been trapped on that island for almost a thousand years?" said Nico.

" She's been trapped on that island long enough to lose hope, and its not like she's just going to leave her only home. Trapped or not trapped it's her home." Said Leo.

"How about you talk to her first Hazel." said Leo.

Suddenly, they heard a blaring alarm on deck. Hazel ran up on deck and was relived to see that it was just Festus telling them that they had reached. Then Hazel saw a girl probably about 15 years old. It must be Calypso she thought.

Calypso was a 15-year-old girl with blond hair. Her sky blue eyes were full of something between sadness and loneliness. She walked with so much confidence that you could barely tell that she had been trapped on this island all alone. She had a lot of potential, and if you had seen her on the street you would be able to tell that almost immediately. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

Calypso stared at Hazel with concern. Hazel had inflated a raft and was rowing towards the island.

"Are you okay?" said Calypso.

" Yes. Are you Calypso?" said Hazel.

" Yes. Who are you? What do you want? And who are the people in the boat? What do they want?"

" Hi. I'm Hazel. That's Nico, my brother, and that's Leo. He's the whole reason we're here."

" You mean Leo Valdez." Said Calypso.

"Yes. He really wanted to find you." Said Hazel.

"Could you call them?"

"Sure"

Hazel motioned to Nico and Leo.

"How did you find me? It's impossible to find Ogygia twice." Said Calypso.

" Leo got a crystal from your cave. I'm good with tracking rocks and almost anything underground. I'm the daughter of Pluto. By the way, could I see the cave where the crystals are from?" said Hazel.

" Sure. Do you think the boys can catch up?" Said Calypso.

" Of course." Said Hazel.

In the cave, Hazel sees millions of crystals gleaming and shining in the little light they get from the sun.

"Exactly what I was afraid of." Said Hazel.

"What?" said Calypso.

"These crystals are losing their power. Are they connected to the heart of the island?"

"Yes, but they still have a lot of power on their own." Said Calypso

" Then this island is going to be sinking in the next 24 hours. My hypothesis is that the gods put a lot of magic into this, the only thing is that they didn't put enough magic to sustain it for this long." Said Hazel.

" What am I going to do? I have no family, and this is my home. I can't even get off of this island." Said Calypso.

"Think. Has anyone ever told you even a clue of getting off of this island?" said Hazel.

"Yes actually somebody left me this note. I don't know whom but if it gets me off of this island I won't care. I'll go get it."

Calypso runs and gets the paper.

" It says this: To get off the island here, you must be willing to leave someone dear. In a time of great danger, you will meet a stranger. She will bring something you need, so pay a great heed. He will have a dark past, and will be an outcast, I've read this over and over many times but I can't make sense of it." Said Calypso.

"Leave someone dear…time of danger…bring something you need…stranger… I've got it. To get off of the island you must be willing to sacrifice someone. In a time of danger, like now, someone, I will come and bring something you need to get off of the island. The sacrifice. But how will you avoid the curse?" said Hazel

" Of course. To get off of the island I need to leave someone behind to take my place. The person I need to sacrifice is…" Calypso said right before the boys came.

"One of the boys!" she said her voice quivering.

"Calypso!" said Leo hugging her.

"Leo ,you came back for me!" Said Calypso

" Of course I did! I'd never leave you here." Said Leo.

"Okay are you guys done saying hi to each other, because the magic is insufficient on this island." Said Nico who could somewhat feel the power of the crystals.

Hazel and Calypso took a few minutes to explain everything to them.

"Calypso, I'll stay here. You deserve to see the world," said Leo

" No. I owe all of you for trying to rescue me. I don't want to leave this island if it means one of you have to sacrifice yourself. I'd never be able to live with myself." Said Calypso.

After two hours of arguing they had still not came up with a conclusion.

Suddenly, Nico came out of the corner.

" I'm the one that needs to be sacrificed. On the paper it said that someday with a dark past and was an outcast would have to be sacrificed." Said Nico.

"B-b-but …"said Hazel.

" No buts. This is my choice." Said Nico.

Nico got up and left. Everybody was too shocked to act until Hazel started to go and try and talk to him.

"No Hazel. I'll go talk to him. I don't want him to sacrifice his life for me. Can you and Hazel try and get all of the crystals out of the cave. This island is exploding whether we like it or not, so we better get the crystals." Said Calypso.

Calypso tried to talk some sense into Nico, but it was hopeless. He asked for a crystal and she didn't even complain. By the time she got back to the caves almost every crystal was gone. Calypso started packing her bag with anything she thought she needed. Suddenly Nico came into her room.

"Could you take care of her?" Said Nico.

"Of course." Said Calypso.

" Do you know where she is?" said Nico.

"She's in the mines." Said Calypso.

" By the way you might want to start loading everything onto the ship." Said Nico

In the mines Hazel sat weeping. Nico talked to Leo about taking care of Hazel and told him to load all of the crystals onto the ship. Then he went over to Hazel.

"I'm sorry Hazel. This is something I have to do. I'm more certain about this than anything I've ever done." Said Nico.

" Why do you have to?" said Hazel.

" Because I've final found my purpose in life. The only reason I come on these quests is to make sure you're safe." Said Nico

"You're my only family Nico. You're my best friend." Said Hazel.

" But you're destined to do more things in life." Said Nico.

" Thank you for taking care of me." Said Hazel.

"What are brothers for?" said Nico.

"One more thing I was going to save this for your birthday but, here." Said Nico.

Nico had given Hazel a locket made with the crystals from the cave. It had a picture of her, Pluto, and Nico all together. It also had a little pocket filled with crushed crystals that made a magical powder and a little orange crystal.

"I love it! Thank you so much for the necklace." Said Hazel giving Nico a big hug.

"The orange crystal is so that I am always with you." Said Nico.

"You better go. Leo and Calypso are waiting for you." Said Nico.

"Bye Nico." Said Hazel.

She saw him in the distance waving as she boarded the ship. She ran to her room and locked herself in looking at her locket. She wondered what had happened to him. She wondered if he was in the underworld by now. He would probably come back to life somewhere else since he knew his way around. She decided to go get to know calypso because now she was like her big sister. She had brought her food and checked on her every night. She had even offered to take her night shift. She looked at the horizon as the sun rose and thought about how it was a new day with new beginnings.

**Thankyou for reading, feel free to comment, and like... have an amazing Valentines day!**

3227 words.


End file.
